


A Friend For Life

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Charmed Harry Potter (2 Stories) [1]
Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month before the attack on Godric's Hollow James and Lily take Harry to San Francisco so he could experience what it was like to be outside in the fresh air with other children. While there Harry makes a friend. ONESHOT! (Important: This was originally written and posted back in 2008!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend For Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2008. The only edits were to the formatting so that it's easy to read on this site.

** A Friend For Life **

Summary: A month before the attack on Godric's Hollow James and Lily take Harry to San Francisco so he could experience what it was like to be outside in the fresh air with other children. While there Harry makes a friend. ONESHOT!

Pairing: Harry/Wyatt (friendship) Slash in Sequel.

Rating: Pg (NC-17 in Sequel)

Crossover with Charmed. (Harry is 14 months and Wyatt is 26 months)

* * *

** A Friend For Life **

Walking off of the plane that had recently landed at San Francisco's International Airport Lily Potter held her baby boy, Harry James Potter, close and pressed against her husbands side.

"James was this really a good idea?" Lily asked turning to glance at him.

"Of course it is Lils. We all need time outside of the house. And besides  _he_  has no idea where we are." James said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sighing Lily rubbed Harry's back while he slept and said, "I know I'm just worried. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry Lils everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Lily said as they walked out of the airport and over to one of the waiting taxis.

As they settled into the backseat the fat and balding driver barely glanced up back at them.

"Where ya heading?" He asked.

"The Holiday Inn across from the Golden Gate Park." Lily said shifting Harry so he was laying across her arms.

"He'll be out for a while." James said reaching out to stroke Harry's full head of hair.

"That's good. It will let us get some sleep before we take him outside tomorrow."

Humming in agreement James pulled Lily against him and allowed himself to drift while the cabbie drove.

When the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel James gently nudged Lily awake.

"That's going to be twenty five dollars even." The cabbie said turning around.

Handing over the money James climbed out of the cab then helped Lily out.

Looking around Lily said, "It's so peaceful here James. I wish we didn't have to go back. Harry deserves to be raised in an environment like this."

"I know honey. We'll think of something." James said leading her into the hotel so they could get their room key.

While James walked up to the desk Lily gently rocked Harry, who had started to stir when they climbed out of the taxicab.

As James made his way back over to them he frowned when he saw how restless Harry was getting.

"Is something wrong?" He asked reaching out to stroke Harry's head.

"I don't know. He just started to get restless after we got out of the cab." Lily said rocking her arms from side to side.

"Well lets get up to the room and we can get him settled onto the bed. Maybe that will help." James said.

"You're right he's probably tired of sleeping in my arms it can't be that comfortable." Lily said as they made their way outside and around the back of the hotel.

"I don't know about that Lils. I don't have a problem when I'm sleeping in your arms." James teased.

Smiling, Lily said, "James not in front of the baby."

Laughing, James slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Stepping inside he moved over and sat on one of the beds then pulled out their shrunken luggage while Lily sat Harry down on the other available bed and started to change his nappy.

After dressing Harry in his pajamas Lily gently settled Harry up onto the pillow and placed a charm around him that would keep him from rolling off of the bed during the night.

Accepting her enlarged bag Lily made her way into the bathroom so she could change while James stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the empty bed.

A few minutes later Lily stepped out of the bathroom wearing a short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Setting her bag aside she moved over to the bed and slipped in besides James.

Curling up against James' side Lily pressed her head against his chest and said, "Do you think Harry is going to be alright going outside tomorrow?"

"He will. It's going to be different, but he'll love it." James said rubbing her back soothingly. "Just remember to enjoy the little time that we get to spend here without worrying about Voldemort."

"I know, and I know I'm going to enjoy the time we can spend here before we need to return home. I just wish that we didn't have to go back...does that make me a horrible person?" Lily asked.

"Of course not love and you know it. It's normal to want a normal and laid back life for our family." James said.

Giving a sigh Lily nuzzled into James' side and let her eyes slide shut as she drifted off to sleep followed quickly by James.

* * *

They both slept for about six hours before Harry's cooing from the next bed woke them up.

Rolling away from James, Lily sat up and rubbed at her eyes before she slowly stood up. Moving over to the bed, she smiled down at Harry who was just sitting there sucking on his thumb.

Upon seeing Lily Harry gave a coo and held his arms up to be picked up.

"How's my baby boy?" Lily asked scooping him up into her arms.

"Mama." Harry cooed cuddling closer to her.

"James can you get a bottle for Harry while I get him changed?" Lily asked.

"Course Lils." James mumbled rolling out of the bed with a large yawn. Moving over to their bags, James pulled out one of the prepared bottles, took off the charm that kept the milk from going bad, and warmed it up. Moving over to join his wife James handed to bottle to Harry.

Finishing up on Harry's diaper Lily grabbed a change of clothes for him and dressed him in a pair of black pants and a red short sleeved shirt.

"He slept longer than I thought he would." Lily said looking towards the clock that now said 8:15 A.M.

"He did. Maybe he was able to feel the ease in evil when we got across the ocean." James suggested.

"Maybe." Lily said stroking his head. Picking up her bag she stood up and said, "I'm going to get changed. I'll be back out in a few minutes."

"Alright." James said dropping back down onto the bed. Picking up the remote James proceeded to flip through the few available channels.

After a few minutes James gave a sigh and dropped the remote to the bed after putting on a show that had puppets dancing around and singing.

"Done dada." Harry said crawling over to the end of the bed holding out the empty bottle.

Taking the bottle James spelled it clean and tossed it over next to the bags.

"Good boy Harry." James said pulling him into his arms. "You're going to have fun later. Your mama and I are taking you outside to the park."

Bouncing in his fathers arms Harry clapped his hands and chanted, "Out, out, out!"

"James don't get him over excited. You need to get dressed and we still need to stop and eat before we go to the park." Lily said as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pink no sleeved shirt and a pair of black Capri pants.

"Ah come on Lils. You know Harry never gets over excited."

Raising an eye brow Lily tilted her head back and looked down towards James and said, "Really? Because I remember that one time that involved Padfoot, Harry, you, a bottle of chocolate sauce and Dumbledore's desk chair."

Snorting, James laughed and said, "Harry was just along for the ride Lils. He can't help us plan our pranks just yet...maybe in a year or two then there will be no stopping us."

"Don't even think about it. Just go and get ready before you corrupt our son any more." Lily joked taking Harry from him.

"Corrupt him? Heck I'm just making sure that he's going to develop his pranking skills." James said grabbing his own bag as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Looking down at Harry Lily bent her head and let her hair tickle him and said, "Just you wait until you're old enough so I can tell you how much trouble your father got into because of his pranks."

Giggling Harry squiggled in her arms and pointed towards the ground.

"Not right now Harry. I'll put you down after we get to the restaurant." Lily promised.

Calming down Harry turned his head and looked at the television.

"What does your father have you watching?" Lily asked glancing at the television. "Sesame Street...I remember that from when I was younger." She said smiling.

"What do you remember Lils?" James asked as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of black pants and a short sleeved golden shirt.

"Watching this with my sister when we were younger." She said nodding towards the television. Shaking her head to clear away the memories, Lily picked up Harry's diaper bag and slipped on her black backless sandals and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, James slipped on his own shoes then slipped his wand into his pocket. Opening the door, James stepped out then shut the door after Lily and Harry got out into the sunshine.

Wrapping an arm around Lily's waist James led her down the stairs and towards the restaurant next to the hotel.

"Hi, welcome. Just you three for today?" The hostess asked picking up two menus.

Giving a smile Lily nodded and followed the woman as she started through the tables.

"Would you like a high chair for the baby?" She asked setting the two menus down across from each other.

"Yes please." Lily said sitting down holding Harry on her lap while the woman left to get a high chair for them.

With one hand wrapped around Harry's waist, Lily used the other one to flip open her menu and started to look through it.

A few minutes later the hostess came back with the high chair and a waiter.

"Here you go." She said setting down the high chair. "This is Mark he's going to be your waiter for the day."

Setting Harry into the high chair Lily strapped him in then looked up at the waiter.

"Are you folks ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" He asked pulling out his notepad.

"I think we're ready." James said looking to Lily for confirmation.

"I think we are." Lily said nodding.

"Alright what can I get you folks?"

"Go ahead Lils." James said.

"I'm going to get a glass of orange juice to drink, and your new strawberry banana pancakes with two eggs over easy and the bacon."

"Alright, and what can I get for the little one?" He asked after writing that down.

"Um we'll get a glass of milk and the Silver five for him."

"Okay and do you want buttermilk or regular pancakes for him?"

"Buttermilk." Lily said closing her menu.

"Great and what can I get for you sir?" He asked turning to face James.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee and your Pancake combo. With the buttermilk pancakes and bacon instead of sausage."

"Alright I'll bring your drinks right out to you and your food will be done shortly." He said placing the top back on his pen. Turning he made his way back to the kitchen to place the order.

Opening up his diaper bag Lily pulled out one of Harry's books that lit up and said the name of whatever was touched and set in front of him in the high chair.

A few minutes later the waiter returned with their drinks and their food quickly followed. Setting their plates down in front of them the waiter then left and hurried over to another table.

Moving her plate to the side, Lily placed Harry's in front of her and cut up the pancakes and sausage. After it was tiny enough for him to handle Lily placed the plate in front of Harry and handed him the tiny fork that came with it.

"Yummy." Harry said dropping the fork to the side. Picking up a piece of the pancake in his hand Harry shoved the piece in his mouth and gave his father a wide smile.

Laughing James said, "That's my boy."

Hiding her smile Lily said, "Don't encourage him James." Turning to face Harry she said, "Honey don't you want to use your fork like a big boy?"

Shaking his head from side to side Harry said, "NO! No big boy!"

"Okay, but eventually you're going to have to eat like a big boy."

Shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth, Harry shook his head from side to side in denial.

Smiling at James, Lily shook her head in amusement and started to eat making sure to watch Harry in case he put too much food into his mouth.

Eating quietly James and Lily soon finished while Harry tossed the remaining food around.

"Harry don't throw your food around." Lily admonished moving his plate onto the table away from him. "Do you think it's too early to bring Harry over to the park now?" She asked James.

"Nah look at the time Lils. It's almost ten thirty we've spent over two hours here." James said after checking the time.

When the waiter brought the bill over Lily scooped Harry up out of the highchair then shouldered the diaper bag. Dropping a few dollars on the table as a tip James then made his way up to the register to pay the rest of the bill.

Walking over to the door, James pulled it open and with a exaggerated bow said, "After you Milady."

Giggling, Lily smiled and said, "Thank you milord."

Stepping out into the fresh air Lily took a deep breath and reached out to lace her fingers together with James'.

Walking over to the road they quickly sprinted across the road when the 'do not walk' changed to 'walk'. Making their way inside of the park they stopped as soon as they stepped in and looked around.

"Why don't we get a map or something?" James asked leading the way over to the nearest Kiosk.

"Need a map?" The teen sitting inside of the kiosk asked looking at them like they were odd.

Nodding James pulled out some money and said, "Yeah, this place looks so big."

"Ah, you're tourists. People rarely buy maps now since it's almost October and tourist season ended during the beginning of August." He said handing over on of the park maps. "Enjoy your time here."

Smiling, James gave a quick thanks then turned back around to face Lily and Harry. Flipping open the map he looked at the numbers and the little index explaining what was at each section.

"Hey Lily what's a carousel?" James asked with a frown on his face.

"Do you remember the fair we went back to in London? It's the ride with all the horses and the benches on it." Lily explained smiling at her husbands bafflement.

"Oh. Do you think Harry will like it?"

"Of course he will. Every child likes rides."

"That seems so boring though. Wouldn't it be better if I charmed it to go in the air and do loops?" James asked.

"NO!" Lily shouted. "Absolutely not! He's too young to go on rides like that."

"Aw come on Lils it'll be fun." James said smiling.

"No! And If you even  _try_  to do that I'll feed you to Moony during the next full moon." Lily threatened with a sharp glare in his direction.

Waving his hands in the air James said, "Alright, alright I won't do it. I promise."

"Good, just remember what will happen if you do." Lily said walking further into the park smiling when James rushed to catch up with them.

When they reached the edge of the children's park Harry gave a wide smile and shouted, "Horsey, horsey, horsey!"

"That's right baby, horsey." Lily said rubbing his back.

Squiggling in her arms Harry tried to push himself away so he could get down.

Setting him down Lily immediately grabbed onto his hand and started to walk him over to the carousel.

"James are you coming?" Lily called out when she realized that he wasn't beside them.

Jogging over to them, James walked to keep up with the quick pace that Harry was using as he tried to pull out of Lily's grasp to run.

"Slow down champ it's not going anywhere." James said when Harry stumbled.

Leaning down James scooped him up and walked over and quickly paid so they could go on.

"Remember James, keep that wand  _away_  or it's sharp, pointy teeth, and drool in two weeks." Lily hissed as he set Harry down on one of the horses and buckled the belt around him. Placing her hand against Harry's back Lily added, "James you might want to sit down, or hold on tight."

"I'll be fine." James said barely holding onto the horse.

Smirking, Lily shrugged her shoulders and glanced around to see what Harry had been staring at. Following his line of sight her eyes landed on a pregnant, a very pregnant, brunette and a small blond child who were sitting next to the sandbox building what looked to be a large sand castle.

Smiling sadly Lily said, "It looks like Harry's looking for a friend."

Turning to look at what the both of them were looking at James said, "Well maybe they can play together today. I mean it's not like there are death eaters here."

Nodding Lily held on a little tighter when she heard the conductor shout out that he was starting the ride.

As the carousel started to turn James gave a small yelp and stumbled.

Laughing Lily said, "I told you to hold on."

"I didn't realize I would stumble like that." James said grabbing onto the bar above Harry's hands.

"Well next time you'll trust me." Lily said giving him a pointed look.

Standing in silence they listened to Harry's squeals of delight when the horse moved up and down the bar it was connected to.

Before long the carousel was coming to a stop and Lily was unbuckling Harry from the seat.

Scooping Harry up Lily made her way off of the carousel and walked towards the other part of the children's park.

"We may need to call it an early day soon Lils. It looks like it's going to rain." James said looking up towards the sky.

"Well lets let him get as much energy out as he can because we've got an early flight tomorrow." Lily said looking sad at the thought of having to leave.

"I know Lils." James said rubbing her back as she set Harry down in the sandbox and sat down on the edge of the box.

Looking at Harry they watched as he and the other boy looked at each other then made their way towards the other.

"Harry be careful." Lily called out.

"Wyatt be nice." The other woman called out as she rubbed at her swollen stomach.

Stopping in front of one another Wyatt gave a big tooth filled grin and said, "Hi!"

Smiling back Harry held his arms out for a hug which Wyatt quickly granted.

"That's odd. Harry's always so shy around strangers." Lily said frowning slightly.

"Wyatt has that effect on a lot of people." The woman said pushing herself up into a standing position. Walking around to the other side of the sandbox she held out her hand and said, "I'm Piper Halliwell, and my son Wyatt."

"I'm Lily Potter, this is my husband James, and our son Harry." Lily said standing up and accepting the hand and gave it a shake.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Did you just move here?" Piper asked looking at her son and his new playmate as they filled buckets with sand.

"No, we just came for a short vacation before we go back home." Lily explained. "It would be wonderful to live here though. It seems so calm."

"It is, but at times it can be a rather hectic place." Piper said thinking back on the demons that would show up at any time of the day.

"I imagine every place has a time when it's hectic." Lily said thinking about her family and their home.

"Lily it's starting to sprinkle out." James said looking up to the sky holding his hand out.

Looking up Lily flinched when a drop of water landed on her nose. Sighing Lily turned back to the sandbox and said, "Harry come on honey it's time to go back to the hotel."

Hesitating slightly Harry crawled over to his mother and held his arms out.

Picking him up Lily said, "Thanks for letting him play with your son. There aren't any children his own age back home."

"It's no problem. It's just too bad that it's starting to rain. I'm sure they could have spent hours playing together." Piper said with a smile.

While they were talking Wyatt walked over to them and looked up at Harry smiling at him.

Reaching up Wyatt scowled when he couldn't reach Harry and tugged on the bottom of Lily's pants then pointed at Harry when Lily looked down.

"Gimme, mine." He said straining to reach Harry.

"No honey little Harry needs to go with his parents." Piper said reaching out for his hand. Pulling him gently over to her side she added, "And we need to get home, your daddy should be there."

" _NO!_  Want mine! Gimme mine!" He shouted pulling away from Piper.

"Come on honey we need to go before the rain starts. We can come back tomorrow to play." Piper said. "I'm sorry he's not usually like this." Piper said making a face.

"It's alright." Lily said. "Let's go James, before the rain starts to get worse." Turning around, Lily said a quick bye then started to walk away trying to shield Harry from the drops of rain.

Walking in silence, Lily was surprised when Harry suddenly started screaming and flailing in her arms trying to get to the ground. Holding tightly onto him so she didn't drop him Lily was shocked when her arms folded in on each other and Harry disappeared in a haze of blue orbs of light.

Giving a distressed gasp Lily's hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of James' arm. With wides eyes Lily spun around looking for her baby and was shocked and surprised to find Harry in Wyatt's arms.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" They heard the little boys mother shout.

Rushing back over to her side Lily reached out towards Wyatt to take her son back.

Turning his body away from her Wyatt glared at her and shouted, "Mine, mine, mine!"

While Wyatt was shouting and clutching him close Harry wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and cuddled as close as he could.

"Wyatt you need to give Harry back to his parents right  _now_." Piper said in a serious tone.

Shaking his head, Wyatt took the time to glare at all three of the adults then held onto Harry tightly and disappeared in the same orbs that took Harry.

Giving a distressed noise Lily glanced around for her son again with tears clouding her eyes.

"Don't worry I know where he is." Piper said noticing the womans distress. "Come on I'll bring you there."

"Is my baby safe?" Lily asked following the waddling woman back towards the parking lot.

"He is, don't worry. Wyatt has control over what he did." Piper said realizing that she'd have to tell the two parents about Wyatt's magical ability.

"What  _did_  he do? I've never seen magic like that." Lily said as the three climbed into the blue land rover.

"You know about magic?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yes. We're from a community of witches and wizards." Lily said looking out of the window.

"Okay, so this will be easier to explain. Wyatt is part witch and part Whitelighter. A Whitelighter is a sort of guardian angel to witches. They have a few different powers, but what Wyatt did was called orbing. It's the way Whitelighter's get around. Wyatt has been taught not to use his magic around others, and he's normally good with it, but I guess he really likes your son." Piper said trying to lighten the air.

"It still baffles me that Harry was staying so close to him. It's nothing against your son, but Harry has never gotten along with strangers." James said from the back seat.

"I've never seen Wyatt act like that either. He has little friends but he's never taken them from their parents when they were trying to leave." Piper said pulling into the driveway outside of her house stopping with a screech.

When all three of them rushed into the house they didn't realize that they picked up a follower until they reached Wyatt's room.

Walking into the room quietly they stopped beside the bed and smiled at the sight: Wyatt lay on his side with Harry pulled against his chest and had his arms wrapped around him. The both of them seemed to be sleeping soundly and had smiles that spread across their faces.

"Piper what's going on?" A man asked from behind them.

"Oh Leo I didn't know that you were here. Wyatt decided to grab their son and run." Piper said quietly.

"He used his powers in front of mortals?" The brown haired man asked looking over at them.

"They're magical too. Don't worry about that." Piper said rubbing her hands across her stomach.

Giving a sigh of relief the man, Leo, turned towards them and said, "I'm sorry about this. He's never done this before, I really don't know why he would."

"It's fine. Gave us a scare, but he's not hurt." Lily said reaching down to gently take Harry from Wyatt's arms. "We should go before either one of them wake up."

"I'll take you back to your house if you'd like. It's the least I can do for you." Leo said.

"We don't want to be a bother." James said reaching over to rub Harry's hair.

"It's no bother. I can orb you there and be back here in a few seconds." Leo said.

"That seems like a very useful power to have." Lily said taking a second to adjust her hold on Harry when he started to move restlessly in her arms.

"It is, but we try to only use it when it's needed. It's never a good idea to become to dependent on magic." Leo said leading the way out of Wyatt's room and back down into the main foyer of the house. "Just take a hold of my arm and I'll have you there in no time flat. Where do you live?" He asked.

"We're staying at the Holiday Inn, room 210, across from the Golden Gate Park." Lily said shifting Harry so she could take a hold of the mans arm.

Nodding Leo turned to face Piper and said, "I'll be back in a few. Go and get some rest."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you." Piper said to James and Lily.

"Likewise. I wish we could stay longer." Lily said with a smile.

"Alright hold on and we'll be back at your place soon." Leo said looking at both of them then focused on his destination and orbed out.

When they landed in the room, Lily immediately shut her eyes to regain her balance. A few seconds later she opened them again and looked over at Leo.

"I'm sorry again for the trouble that my son caused for you."

"It's no problem. Kids will be kids...although most kids can't orb away." Lily said smiling. "Thank you for bringing us back here."

"You're welcome." Leo said with a smile. With one last nod to the two adults in the room Leo orbed out and back to his family.

Dropping down onto the bed, Lily carefully set Harry down and proceeded to change his diaper then tuck him in under the blankets with the same protective charms up as the previous night.

"That had me so worried." Lily said dropping her head into her hands. "Would it be bad of me to ask you to go back to Godric's Hollow just to get our things then come back here?"

"No it wouldn't. Do you want me to go and get our things and Padfoot and Moony?" James asked seriously.

Sighing Lily bit at her lip and shook her head. "No. We need to go back there. Maybe in a few months we can move here, but we can't just leave with no warning."

"Okay Lils. Go ahead and take a nap with Harry, and I'll go out and pick us up something for dinner." James said pressing a kiss against her lips.

"I love you James." She said laying down beside Harry stroking his stomach even as her eyes drifted shut.

"Love you too Lils." He whispered smiling down at his family for a few minutes until he walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Unknown to the two sets of parents destiny was beginning to entwine their family together.

In the Halliwell manor up in the attic, more specifically in the Book of Shadows, a prophecy was entering itself and across the ocean the same prophecy was being spoken:

_ **When the fear of darkness ends** _

_ **And** _

_ **The one time hero is forsaken** _

_ **Then will his true destiny begin.** _

_ **Mate of the twice blessed** _

_ **And** _

_ **Bearer of the next charmed.** _

 

 

** ***END STORY*** **


End file.
